


Unexpected

by OdinKnight



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, Out Of Character Loki, out of character Natasha
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-28
Updated: 2014-04-28
Packaged: 2018-01-21 04:17:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1537238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OdinKnight/pseuds/OdinKnight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>SHIELD discovers Loki is in possession of a new technology that could cause world wide problems.  All though Loki has been cleared in the attempted take over of New York he is not considered a trusted ally.  The World Security Council orders Agent Romanoff to retrieve the device from Loki by any means necessary.</p><p>Rewrite coming soon!</p><p>5/30/14:<br/>'If you are reading this please follow this link for the current draft!'<br/>http://archiveofourown.org/works/1696808</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unexpected

**Author's Note:**

> This is an unedited first draft so all mistakes are mine. The only reason I posted it is because I need to know if its even good enough to continue and put work into. If I continue it will eventually be mature.
> 
>  
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own the characters and will make no money off my work. This is just for fun.

                    “No, you can forget it.”  Natasha said with a huff.

                   “We need that device and we can’t just knock on his door and ask for it nicely.”  The nameless men of The World Security Council explained.  Natasha paced angrily in front of the screen as she spoke with the men.  She had always gotten orders from Fury but this order came directly from the, big wigs, as they were called.  Now she knew why she wasn’t getting this _special_ mission through Fury.  Fury would never ask Natasha to do such a thing.

                   “What makes you think this would actually work?  He’s the fucking God of lies and tricks.  I’m sure he would figure it out.”

                  “It worked before.  Why wouldn’t it work now?”  Yes, it had worked before she thought to herself.  But this was different.  For one thing he wouldn’t be locked behind glass and she wouldn’t be fully clothed.  Loki may have been an unwilling pawn in the attack on New York but he was far from a trusted ally.  He did try to destroy Jutunheim; not to mention attempting to kill his brother and rule Asgard.  Thor kept the details of his brother’s punishment from his fellow Avengers and only said Loki would not cause trouble for Midgardians.

                “Thor has assured us his brother is no threat.” Natasha tried to explain.

                “That was before Loki got his hands on the device.  We’d consult with Thor but he is unreachable while in Asgard and we cannot waste any time waiting for him to come back.  Through sheer luck we were able to track down where he is and we need you to question him ASAP before we lose track of his location.”

                “Question him?  Is that what you call this?”

                “If you have a better idea then you are welcome to try another way but we feel this is the quickest way to get the device.

               

                 Natasha looked up at the building and back down as she straightened her cloths.  She had no idea what Asgardian men found sexy but she was confident she would have the desired.  She pulled the zipper of her top down to expose more of her chest and show off her cleavage.  With a long sigh she entered the building and entered the elevator.  She couldn’t help but feel queasy has the elevator climbed to the top floor.  She jumped slightly when she heard the elevator ping and the doors open.  Taking a deep breath she walked out of the elevator and walked down the hall.  She deliberately walked slowly down the hall as she tried to control her breathing and racing heartbeat.  Finally reaching the right door she raised her hand slowly and knocked quietly.  A few moments went by making her unsure if she knocked hard enough when she heard locks being undone and saw the knob turn.

                “Agent Romanoff?  What an unexpected surprise.  I see S.H.E.I.L.D has finally tracked me down.  What can I do for you?”

                “I need to have a word with you.”  Natasha said with her best innocent sexy voice. 

                “About?” 

                “It has come to our attention that you are in possession of a certain device.”  There was a moment of silence before Loki swung the door open and stepped aside so Natasha could walk through the door way.  She entered a small but cozy living room with comfortable looking furniture and a dark oak desk in the corner.  Her eyes scanned the room and she saw there appeared to be no real walls as massive floor to ceiling bookshelves lined the room.  Looking to her left was an archway leading into a hall way and to her right was the kitchen. 

                “Drink?”  Natasha heard from behind her.  She turned to look at Loki and gently nodded her head.  She stood still as she watched him go into the kitchen.  She wouldn’t put it past him to put something in her drink so she intently watched has he poured the liquid into two glasses.   She kept her eyes on him as he walked closer and handed her a glass.  Reaching for the glass Natasha intentionally brushed her fingers against Loki’s hoping she was having the desired effect on him.  However, Loki didn’t seem to notice as he took a slow sip of his drink.

                “Relax, Agent Romanoff.  I didn’t poison your drink.”  Loki said as he finished his drink.  Natasha brought the glass to her lips and took a sip.  The vodka tasted like cool water on her tongue but sent a pleasant burn down her throat as she swallowed.  Satisfied there wasn’t anything unwelcome in her drank slowly as Loki quietly walked to the oak desk taking a seat and crossing one leg over the other.

                “So what device am I supposed to be in possession of?”  Finishing her drink Natasha walked to the desk hoping it look more like prowling that mere walking.  She sat on the edge of the desk as she leaned back slightly and rested her hands behind her exposing more of her milky white chest.

                “Its new technology so there is no official name for it yet.  But with the right knowledge one can retrieve passcodes to whatever their heart desires.  Bank accounts or classified government documents.  Anything.”

                “Let’s say I had such a device, what makes you think I would just hand it over to you?”  Show time Natasha thought as she leaned forward closer to Loki.

                “I think I can make it worth your while.”  Loki raised an eye brow and seemed to contemplate.  He sat straight up in his chair as he moved closer to Natasha and reached for the zipper of her top.  Natasha smiled and bit her lip while Loki put his fingers on the zipper.

                “There’s no need for that Agent Romanoff.”  Loki nearly whispered as he zipped up her top covering her chest.  Natasha blink in confusion and was silent as Loki sat back in his chair while opening one of the desk drawers.  He took out a small metal gray box with wires sticking out and numerous switches and buttons.

                “Here.  I have no use for your Midgardian technology.”  Loki held the device out for Natasha to take.  She didn’t take it right away; positive he had a hidden motive.  When she finally took it he just leaned back in his chair watching her.

                “Do you always offer yourself in exchange for what you want?  I’d think you would respect yourself more than that.”  Natasha looked at Loki speechless.  This encounter was not going the way she expected.  She figured Loki would be just like any male scum bag and jump at any opportunity to get laid.  She never would have thought of him as being respectful to women.  She examined the device in her hands poking the wires and flicking the switches when it came to her.  This is entirely too easy she thought to herself.  He must have done something to the device.  When Stark started it up a virus would be uploaded without him knowing.  Still.  She wasn’t sure how to respond to Loki’s statement.  She settled on remaining silent as she slid off the desk.

                “Anything else I can help you with, Agent Romanoff?”  Loki said politely.  Natasha shook her head.

                “No, this is all I need.  I can let myself out.”  Natasha held the device tightly while she walked to the door when Loki’s voice interrupted her movements.

               “Good night, Agent Romanoff.”

               “Good Night. Loki.”  With that she opened the door and walked out.  She glanced at the device wondering if it would explode.  She paused and when nothing happened she went to the elevator.  When she was safe inside she took a long breath followed by a sigh.  Loki must be up to something she thought.  Why else would he give the device to her while getting nothing in return.   Something told her this wasn’t the last she would see of Loki.

 

 


End file.
